


Sister boding time

by Drarnegas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Sex, Footjob, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Large Cock, Loli, Lolicon, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, body growth, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Yang is left home alone with her little sister Ruby and are task with baby siting her. However a dark side of Yang is showing, something that she had tried to hid away for a long time. (Base of an story made by Lucky38 under same name on his tumblr.)
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 24
Kudos: 228





	1. The awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and should not be taken as serious, if you don´t like this kind of stories then you are free to no read it and leave it alone. Again this dose not reflect any kind of real life views its is only meant for fictional reading. Read at your own risk and stop reading if it makes you uncomfortable.

Within the Xiao Long-Rose household, Summer, Tai, Yang and Ruby were currently eating their breakfast as the sun were rising outside. Little Ruby were playing with her breakfast, which meant that her big sister Yang had to help her eat it. Yang loved her little sister, even if Ruby was just her half-sister. When Yang´s mother Raven had left her and her dad Tai, her dad had hit rock bottom and was massively depress. Yang had for years take care both herself and her dad, and when it was low as it could be. Summer came into their live and help them, Summer became the mother that she never had and became the loving wife that Tai needed. A few months after Summer had come into the two Xiao Long´s home, Summer and Tai got married and after that Ruby was born. Now 6 years later the now 17-year-old Yang was happily helping her 6-year-old little sister eat the best breakfast that their mother had done.

“Its so nice of you to help you sister Yang.” Summer said as she refiled Tai´s cup of coffee.

“Its nothing, beside Ruby is to cute to not feed her like she is a baby.” Yang giggle.

“I am not a baby. “Ruby pouted as she kept her mouth close until Yang tickle Ruby´s ear which made her giggle and Yang put the spoon with cereal into Ruby´s mouth.

“Ruby is lucky to have such a nice big sister. Speaking of which, me and Summer needs to be at Beacon for the rest of the week, so you will have to stay home and watch her.” Tai said.  
Yang froze as she heard that and started to sweat nervously and scream on the inside.

“Is everything ok Yang?” Summer ask.

“Yeah everything is fine, I just though if I had some plans this week but I don´t so its fine.” Yang said as calmly as she could and tried to go back and act normal. The thing that worried Yang was over her special addon. Yang was not born as a normal girl, she was born as a futa a girl with male genitals. Beside that Yang was also stronger and smarter then most people, even as a kid she was stronger then some adults. However her sexual urge were also much greater then anyone else she know, even her cock and balls were bigger. She put most porn stars to shame with her cock and ever since puberty she had gotten a lot of sexual urges that she had to suppress, cause they all evolved around her little sister Ruby. Neither of her parents knew about this and Yang did not want to talk about this as it would be really weird and she would probably be in trouble.

Once the family finish eating their breakfast, Summer went up to give Ruby a bath while Tai wrote a list on what chore´s Yang would do while they were gone along with what Ruby needed before she went to bed. Yang meanwhile were trying to steal herself as she was sitting in the living room, the tv on but she was not focusing on what was on it, she just tried not think over the fact that she would be alone with Ruby. She had been alone with her sister before, only that was a few hours and that before she hit puberty. When Tai and Summer said goodbye and left the house, Yang had put on a smile and wave goodbye with Ruby resting in her arm. Once their parents were gone, Yang close and lock the door and put Ruby down on the living room sofa and put on some kid show while she went to her room, fully screaming and panicking inside her mind. 

“Just calm down Yang, its just 4 days you while have to be alone with Ruby. You can do this, you can do this, you can do this.” Yang said to herself as she made it up the stair and enter her room, as she close the door she let out a huge sigh as she didn´t know that she had even held. As she look down to the floor, she could see something that made her sweat in panic. Their was an small noticeable bulge in her shorts. 

“Nononononono” Yang panic as she quickly pulls them off and put some sweat pants on instead and grab a magazine and sat down on her bed and started to read and try to put her mind on something else. She fix her hair into a pony tail as well just so that their would be nothing coming in her eyes and thus take her eyes of the magazine.  
Meanwhile downstairs, Ruby had finish watching her shows and had turn off the tv and were now making her way upstairs to play with her sister and toys. “Yang can we play.” Ruby said as she was outside Yang´s room but heard nothing. So she got on her toes and reach up and open the door, which made Yang jump a little as she look over the magazine and saw her sister standing in her door frame.  
“R,,Ruby,,,what are you doing here?” Yang stutter as she was visibly shaking and she could feel her cock, which had gone flaccid were throbbing a little. “I wanted to play with you.” Ruby said happily as she ran over to Yang and quickly go on top of Yang´s bed.

“Ru,,Ruby,,,I don´t want to play right now.” Yang kept on stuttering, her body didn´t want to move an inch for some reason.

“But I want to play, don´t you want to play with me.” Ruby pouted as she made her way into Yang´s lap. 

“No Ruby wa-

Before Yang could even finish her sentence, Ruby had gotten into her lap and her cute little ass were firmly press against her cock and it started to throb.  
“Yang, do you have something in your pocket?” Ruby said as she started to grind and lift her ass and try to find a more comfortable place to sit in Yang´s lap. Which just made Yang´s cock throb more and more, and slowly grow harder, showing an large bulge growing down her right pant leg. Meanwhile Yang´s mind had gone blank and her eyes had rolled up her skull and were showing white. For the first time since Yang hit puberty she felt peaceful and happy as she felt her little sister´s ass against her cock. She figure, why not give in and finally get some of those dream she had been having for the last 2 years and make them true.

“Say Ruby, you wanted to play right, well I got a game that we can play.” Yang said as she came back to reality but change. She look down at her little sister, lust in her eyes as she was going to fuck Ruby.  
The little girl lit up as she was looking at her big sister.” Yeah, what are we going to play Yang, will we use toys?” Ruby said as she bounces up and down on Yang´s cock and balls, making Yang bit her lips as she did not want to moan out loud and ruin the moment.” In a way, see the game is fairly simple. Guess what snack I have in my pants and I will give you a cookie.” Yang said as she pointed towards the throbbing growing bulge down her pant leg. “However, you are only aloud to touch it not pull it out.”

“Ok.” Ruby said as she started to move her tiny hands all over Yang´s cock, making Yang throw her head backwards silently and gave a silent moan from the pleasure. 

“Uh? I don´t know what it is, but it feels warm and kind of hard.” Ruby said as she press her hands against all over Yang´s cock feeling the large veins vaguely through the sweat pants. Once Ruby got to Yang´s cockhead, the blond bite her lips hard and shot her head back up as her precum were coming out from her urethra and leaking all over her legs. Leaving a noticeable wet patch on Yang´s sweater pants, which made Ruby panic.

“Oh no Yang I broke it.” The loli said, but Yang just giggle. “No Ruby you did not, tell you what. Lets change things up a little, I will let you get a taste of it and if you can guess right, not only will you get a cookie I will also make you pancake until mom and dad comes back. However you need to close your eyes and stand up. And you can only lick it no biting, it’s like a lollipop.” 

“Ohh I like that idea.” Ruby said as got off Yang´s lap and stood up and turn around. She close her eyes and open her mouth. ”AAAHHH.”

Yang could barley contain herself from just raping her sister´s mouth, it looks so invited. But she controlled herself and stood up as she pulled her pants down and let her 17-inch cock out. The tip of her cock was stuck on her pants and once it was free and pulled upwards, some of Yang precum were shooting towards Ruby´s chin. Feeling something sticky on her chin Ruby kept her eyes shut but pulled her tongue out and lick some of it up.

“Yang is this from your snack?,, its sticky but kind a good.” Ruby said as she tried to lick up the rest.

“Yeah its is Ruby and you will soon taste more of it.” Yang said as she lifted her cock and moved it towards Ruby´s mouth. Fortunately, Ruby was just at the prefect height for Yang´s cock. Yang slowly push her cock towards Ruby´s lips, the cockhead was far too big to go in without force. Not that she needed to do it, once her cockhead made contact with Ruby´s lips the loli started to lick the large purple head and scope up the precum. Yang shiver in pleasure and her had mouth open and flapping as she tried to not moan out right their and now.  
Ruby moan a little as she was licking and swallowing down Yang´s precum enjoying the mysterious taste of what she thought was a snack that Yang had. After a few second the loli pull back, but kept her eyes close.

“Yang I still don´t know what it is, can I open my eye´s now?” Ruby ask.

“Not yet rubs, I can give you more but it´s normally only for grown up. Think you can handle it?”

“Yes I can, I am big girl. Ahhaha.” Ruby said as she open her mouth again

Yang lifted her hands up, resting them on either side of Ruby’s head. “Just take a deep breath and try to loosen up your jaw.”  
Her grip tightened, making Ruby wince, before Yang slammed her sister’s face against her pelvis.

“HRRGK!”  
Yang´s 17-inch massive cock was stretching Ruby’s throat obscenely, a bulge visible all the way down her chest and ending just above her bellybutton. Ruby´s eyes flew open and she look up in shock at her sister as Yang slowly but forcefully grinded her face against Yang’s hips.

Yang sighed, deeply content for the first time in years. “That’s right, Ruby. Just…hold it there for a while. I’m just showing you how much I love you is all. And I’m going to make sure you give me the loving I deserve, too.”

She grinned down at Ruby, the loli girl starting to go limp as the cock filled her airways. “Just a little bit longer Ruby. Let me savour this…and then we can really begin.” Yang said.

Ruby look up to her older sister and could see that her eye´s had turn from lilac to red. Meanwhile tears where coming out from the loli´s eye from having such a massive object inside her throat, she couldn’t breath and every time she tries to move away Yang just keep pulling her back down. Her vision stated to get darker from the lack of air coming to her lungs.

Yang slowly stated to pull Ruby back from her cock, she watch as precum mix with saliva completely covering her cock was unfolded in front of her eyes. This gave Ruby a chance to start breathing again, however only through her nose. There wasn´t much coming in but enough to slowly fill her lungs again. Ruby thought that is was all over.

But this was far from over, Yang had found a pleasure that was too great to give up now. She stops her cock just at the entrance to Ruby throat, she looks down at her little sister smiling at the sight of her sister with her cock in her mouth. Yang then proceeds to pull Ruby back down her cock hard down to her pelvis, making her sister cried out in fear from the sudden change. Yang had been a little bit too hard as Ruby was bleeding from her nose after the impact. Yang continued to pull Ruby up and down a long her cock slowly getting a rhythm in brutally skull fucking her little sister. Yang´s massive apple size balls where smacking her sister chin. Yang didn´t know for how long she could keep this up as she was getting close to cumming.

“Her it come you little bitch open up.”

Ruby didn´t understand what was happening as she got smash into her sister crotch and were pin to it. Yang´s cock and ball started to throb and pulsing hard as Yang´s hot and heavy cum were pump directly into Ruby’s stomach. It was such a huge volume of Yang´s cum, that it bulges out Ruby´s little belly.

Yang pull her cock out of Ruby´s mouth and let the little girl fall on the floor. Ruby just lay down there trying to breath normally again, but her sister´s hot cum made it just a little hard to do it. The loli´s eyes were red and full of tears as they had rolled up a little as she had pass out.

“Hope you not tired yet sis, because we are just getting started.” Yang said as she was going to enjoy these four day alone with her sister. However as she was about to lift Ruby up and wake her up, Yang felt something inside her. Something warm inside her, it feels to good. She grope her tits and jerk her cock as it felt so good. Yang look down at her cock and her eyes widen in happiness as she saw it grow bigger.


	2. Accepting lust

Yang could only watch on her newly growth cock in aw, she didn´t know why her cock had grown bigger nor why she had gotten that warmth feeling inside her body. Whatever it was it made her feel great and she wanted more of it, but first she needed to see just how big her cock had grown. So she went out from her room and quickly went to get a measuring tap, once she found it she started to measure her cock. She knew that it was 17-inches before it grow and now that it was almost as thick as a soda can. And now it was 19,5 inches long and just slightly thicker then a soda can. While it was not that much thicker then before the fact that it was longer made Yang exited. She could´t wait to fuck Ruby again so she made her way back up to do just that. As she return to her room she could see that Ruby had couch up some of her cum but there was still a lot of Yang´s cum left in the loli´s stomach and seeing her sister all of this, made Yang only harder. 

“Now what should I do with you Rubs. Fuck your throat some more or,,shall I take your cherry.” Yang said while smiling and looking at Ruby, before she walk over and grab Ruby lifting her up and went to the bed and sat down. Putting her little sister against her body and in between her cock and body. 

“Wakie wakie Ruby.” Yang said slapping her sister lightly with her hand, when that did´t work she grab her cock and slap her some what still wet and cum cover cockhead against her sister´s face, leaving strings of drool and cum all over the loli´s face. After a few slap Ruby gave a few couching sound then she woke up. “W,,wha? Yang?” Ruby said looking up at Yang, before Yang stop cockslapping her.

“Good your up.” 

“W,,what happen?”

“You took my special sausage and special sauce. But it seem like was a little to much for you, but I think we can do a new tried.” Yang said her eyes turning red again.

“N,,no Yang, I can´t take it in my mouth again.” Ruby said rubbing her jaw. It was at this time the loli notice the cock just a few inches away from her face.

“Oh I was not talking about your mouth Ruby, I was talking about your other holes.” Yang said as she took a firm grip on Ruby and lifted her up.  
She turn around and put Ruby on to the bed. Yang the took a hold on Ruby´s thighs, and spread her legs apart so her holes were vulnerable to that massive bitch-breaker between Yang’s thighs.

“S-sis?” Ruby whimpered. “Wha…what are you going to do?”

Yang didn´t say a word, she took her cock with one hand a move it towards Ruby´s vagina entrances and stated to rub it with her big fat cockhead. “Sshh sis I just making it easier to show you how much I love you and easier to show how much I love this hole here. When we get stated you to will feel great.”

Ruby looked down, her nervousness becoming actual fear. “Sis…it’s not gonna fit. It can’t fit, I’m not big enough.” That cock was wider than her fists and long enough that it would reach up past her bellybutton. Something Yang already knew from the previous sex act they done but she did not care.

“That´s what all the other girl said the first time to this bitch breaker, but once they got a taste for it the always came back. Beside you are taking it much better then any other of the sluts I fuck.” Yang moved her cock closer, it was now slowly entering her sister wet pussy. Precum was liking inside Ruby´s folder thought thanks to Yang´s rubbing earlier she plenty slick without it. Even then due to the sheer girth and size of Yang´s monster cock, it still hurt Ruby a little.

“Y-Yang you are hurting me, please stop!!

But Yang didn´t stop she just jerked her little sister down sharply on her cock, burying the first four massive inches into Ruby’s cunt in a single mindblowing instant. Ruby’s eyes were wide open, her mouth opening and closing without any words coming out. There was a clear bulge where Yang’s cock was, where Ruby’s little body couldn’t hope to contain it all. 

“Ah, fuck you’re tight, sis. I should have done this a loooong time ago.” Yang jerked her sister down again, nearly eight inches of cunt-destroying cockmeat crammed in a far too tiny space, and with more then half left to go. Ruby wheezed, unable to even fully draw breath, her whole body completely rigid from sensory overload.

But as Yang try to move more of her cock inside Ruby she hit a barrier. Ruby´s little cervix was stopping Yang from advancing anymore. Anger boiled up inside Yang.  
“Rubs I’m disappointed in you” Yang´s said with anger in her voice.

She pulled back a little bit, then thrust forward, her shaft slamming against the wall. “I thought…”  
Thud.  
“You wanted…!”  
Thud.  
“My treat!”

With each hit pain travelled through Ruby´s body, the air was constantly being knock out of her as Yang keep hammering down on her cock before something stop her big sis from going any further.  
But soon Ruby’s stressed cervix gave up and opened slightly, and that was all the opening Yang needed. Her sister’s body was surprisingly resilient, but as Yang pulled harder and harder, even Ruby´s most sacred place was soon wrapped around Yang´s cock like a living condom. A clear bulge line was forming around Ruby´s body from where Yang´s cock where going and the bulge just kept on growing. 

Even then, Yang wasn’t satisfied. She clamped down on Ruby’s thighs, dragging the poor loli down her cock until her ass was finally mashed against Yang’s hips.  
Yang was in heaven, the pleasure she felt from fucking her little sister was greater then what any other girl she had fuck. She had thought deepthroat her little sister was great. Screw that taking her sister virginity and shape her whole body to be her own personal fuck hole was far greater. Her cock had utterly dominated Ruby’s body, stretching her out to an absurd degree. Every panting, heavy breath Ruby took actually made her tighter, her lungs not having enough room to fully fill with air. Yang´s face was showing a woman lost in pleasure, her mouth open and drooling onto the bed and her eyes half lit from pure lust. 

While Yang was in the highest order of pleasure, Ruby was in pain, barely able to breath due to her body being so stretch out. The throbbing from Yang´s cock actually made her heart skip out of its rhythm making so that air and blood wasn´t going through body in the order it should do. A part of her mind couldn´t still understand what was happening, but a other part of her was giving in to the pleasure her body was feeling Yang´s big cock being in her.  
And then, Yang dragged her back off. The slight flare on the back of her cockhead dragged over Ruby’s inner walls, and if the younger girl could make a noise she’d probably be shrieking in overwhelming ecstasy.

Finally, Yang’s tip reached Ruby’s lower lips, almost popping free despite their nearly unbearably tight grip.  
Yang turn Ruby around so that her back was facing Yang, she then took Ruby´s leg under her arms and pull them up towards her sister´s head. Yang went to her bed and sat down holding Ruby in a full nelson position.

“Get ready for the ride of your life sis” Yang said as she sank Ruby back onto her cock, the loli giving gibberish noises as she felt her pussy getting stretch out once more. Just as Yang stated to fuck the loli quickly and brutally just as she had done when skull fuck her. The outline bulge of her cock around Ruby´s body grow and shrink at a abnormal pace.  
Yang where mooing from the pleasure she was getting, even Ruby was moaning a little from the pleasure she was receiving. Sweat was dropping down from Yang foreheads and onto Ruby´s face. The loli swallow some of it, due to her mouth being open and gave another cry of pleasure, and her mind losing more of herself into pleasure. Yang could feel her balls tighten up and she knew she would cum any second now. “Fuck you feels so good Rubs, you making me cum twice within just mins passing.” Yang said as she look at her dumb fuck sister, giving her a quick kiss on the mouth, which just felt better then kissing any of the other girls she had been fucking. Then, Yang slammed Ruby back into her base of her cock in a single motion and started to cum. Ruby gurgled, her eyes rolling back in her head. She felt like her brain was melting, explosions going off behind her eyes. When Yang groaned and started filling her up with even more of her incredibly hot, potent cum, Ruby finally couldn’t take any more.

“H-heeee~!” A high-pitched whine came out of her throat as Ruby was utterly overwhelmed with pleasure.

“That´s it sis take all of you big sis treat” Yang came so much that Ruby´s belly bulge out so much that she look like she drink and eaten too much. It was so much cum that it spill out from her vagina and was dripping down Yang´s balls. Feeling her own cum land on her balls always made Yang´s balls pump even more cum then normal, and this was no exception as she came deep into her little sister womb.

As Yang stop cumming she moan out in pleasure from the after fuck. She fell against her backwall and sat there as Ruby lied on her stomach, Womb full of her sister´s hot cum, Yang thought for a second weather Ruby could get pregnant or not. Not that she really cared if she could, as her cock started to go flaccid, she look down at her sister smiling at the sight that greeted her. Ruby´s face show only extreme pleasure, never in her 6 year old life had she received anything that was so great of that what her sister had been given her.

“Well look likes someone enjoy their treat,” Yang took a look at the clock a saw that it was almost time for lunch. “Hey Rubs how about we get something to eat and the we can take a bath and I can show you even more things we can do with my cock.” Yang said pulling her sister of her limp cock and watch as all the cum was pouring out from Ruby´s abuse pussy and onto her bed.” Shit got to clean this up later.” Yang said as she pulled up her pants and walk out with Ruby hanging under her arm.

“OOO-kkkk,” was the only sound Ruby made before passing out as her sister walk out of the room. However as Yang got down to the kitchen and put Ruby into her chair, Yang felt that warm feeling again and as she pull down her sweatpants and watch not only her cock grow but also her balls, the last thing she felt was her own body growing with a few inches. Yang was truly going to love these next four days alone with Ruby if this kept happening to her body.


	3. New bath time special

The smell of pancake, strawberry and the smell of sexuality activity could be found in the Xiao Long-Rose kitchen, as Yang had made several pancakes for her and her little sister Ruby. Yang learn that Ruby´s fast metabolism for anything that where sweet could also be applied to cum degradation. Somehow her body had been able to remove all the cum Yang had filled her earlier this day, now she was making pancake for her little sister, currently sitting at the table, face into the furniture as she still was knock out after having gotten fuck by Yang. “Well all done time to wake up sis.” Yang said walking over with the last plate of pancakes and put them on the table. But just as she was about to wake her sister up, she got an idea and pull her cock out and started to jerk the now 21 inches long monster cock and let the pre cum drip down on all of the stack pancake. Once she was done she shook Ruby until she woke up. 

Before even her eyes were fully open the loli were all over the cum cover pancakes and ate one after another, ignoring that she had just swallow two or even more gallons worth of cum with in just an half hour. Yang just watch her little sister eat the pancakes, she did´t seem to mind or notice that they were cover in cum and not cream. All of this made Yang hard and she could´t wait to fuck Ruby again. Yang wanted more of what she had gotten earlier today, not just the sex but also the growth experience she had gotten in both body and genitals. Having done a quick check, Yang found out that she had grown from 5,8 to 6 ft tall and she wanted to see just what more could happen. The urge she had her whole life since Ruby enter her life was still there, the only different was that she wasn´t trying to fight this urge anymore. Her little sis had gotten a taste for her cock and Yang knew how to make sure that this remained a secret just between the two of them and how to make her sister a cumslut for her cock.

“Hey Rubs you did enjoy my treat right”?

“Mmhhmm”

“And you would like to have more of it”?

“Mmhhmm”

“Great, but before we do anymore of it I need to tell you some rules and you have to promise to follow the ok.”

Ruby stop eating her food and look at her big sister. “What kind of rules”?

“You remember how I said that my treat was only for grownups, well you aren’t exactly a grown up. I mean you can take it just as good as an grown up could, heck even better then most of the girls that I have given it to. But seeing as you still is not a grown up, you must promise me not to tell mom and dad about what happen earlier today nor any other time I let you taste my treat. Do you understand”

“But mom and dad tells us that is bad to lying to each other.”

“You wouldn´t be lying it would just be a secret between the two of us. Every have some secret from each other. Mom and dad has one, like how they haven´t told you why you can´t enter there room on some special day if you have a nightmare.”

“Eeh”

“Or how about my cock we kept that a secret from you because they think you to young for it, so you see everyone has a secret and now will you and I have one.”

What Yang said was true, there parents had told Ruby that she couldn´t come into their room some day during the last year as far she could remember. And when she had ask them they told her that she wouldn´t understand before she got older.

“Ok sis I promise to keep this a secret just for you.”

“Good, this rule also apply to other grown ups and your friend, understood.”

“Mmhhm”

“The second rule is that whenever there is just the two alone home you, will do anything I say when my cock is out, which is what the thing were you got to taste my treat is called. Ok.”

“Ok.”

“Rule number 3 when we are alone we sleep in my bed, share the bath together and you sit in my lap whenever we sit and watch tv, ok.”

“Mmhmm”

“And the final rule is that you are going to hear a lot of new word from me just like the first rule you aren’t allowed to tell anyone about, k.”

“Ok”

“Good now when your done eating, wanna take a bath.”

“Yes sis.”

“Ok, Rubs you stay here and finish eating your pancakes and I go up and fixing the bath.

“Mmhmm”

Yang left the table and walk up the stair towards the bathroom, the bathtub was big enough for two people and Yang could easy imagine her dad and Raven or Summer had some funny time when neither Yang was home or Ruby were sleeping. And now Yang and Ruby where going to use it for their own lovemaking. When Ruby went in the bathroom the tub was filled with warm water, her sister was siting on her knee feeling the tempter of the water.

“Ready to take a bath sis” Before Ruby could give an answer, Yang was already striping of her clothes, she pulls her tank top of letting her big DD breast sprung free. Next came her pants, Yang had decided to go commando after they had had sex, her cock was still flaccid but even in that stat it was massive. 

For the first time Ruby got a clear look at her sister´s cock, she guests that the cock was 17 inch in it limp stat, but still for Ruby the thing was very big. Fat vein was running around it and it was still throbbing slowly making it harden. She could also see Yang´s small melon size smooth thick pubic cover balls pulse a little.

“Yes I´m sis” Ruby practically throw away her clothes and leap into to the tube. Yang choose to get in the slowly and lying in the tub at one of the edges, relaxing and felling her cock slowly getting hard. She pull Ruby closer to her holding her back against her breast.

“Now Ruby I going to show you something you can do when I not around” Yang moved her left arm down to Ruby´s clitoris and started to rub it. Moan was coming out of Ruby´s mouth, “ It feels good doesn’t sis, the trick is to not go to fast nor too hard on you little cunny here”

As Yang kept masturbating Ruby´s clit, the blond´s cock was now hard and rose out of the water right between Ruby´s leg. “Now Rubs it´s you turn to please me.”

Ruby tried to move but Yang held her down, “No not with your hands Rubs use you feet´s instead. Ruby look confuse at her sister how could she give pleasure with her feet. Yang move her arms towards Ruby´s leg and move them to her cock planting both feet at the same height and on each another side of her cock.

“Now move them up and down, you can go fast or slow you chose how you want to do it” Yang then went back to relax and let her sister do the work.

Ruby decided to go slowly first since she hadn´t don anything like this before. She could fell the cock throb, slowly first but as she got up her own rhythm so did the cock and soon eventually she could her moaning from Yang and she guest she was doing a good job. She started to mix it up a little, squeezing it a little bit harder, moving her toes around Yang´s vein and using one foot at a time. Precum was leaking from Yang´s big cockhead and running down Ruby´s feet making the loli flinch a little but not stopping what she was doing. 

The pleasure was so good for Yang, it had been a few month since she had gotten a foot job and just with getting a blowjob, and sex it just felt better when her sister was giving her. She close her eyes and just lied her head against the bathtub edge to the point were she forgot to say she was cumming. Her cock was pulsing so hard she soon came, streak of cum flew out of her cock so quick and high that it almost hit the roof. The cum the felt down on both her and Ruby showering them in cum. Yang kept on cumming more and longer then what she had done previously and it was not long before most of the tube was mix with both her cum and water. Along with both her and Ruby being cover in a nice layer.

“Ooh that was nice sis you made me cum three times today already, you are a natural at this. Come now let´s get clean there is still one more thing that I want to show you for before the day is over.”  
Yang grab Ruby and got out of the tube and then drain it before she filled it up again and got in it again with Ruby. She then grab a soap and scrub both her and Ruby, once there were no more cum on them she grab two towels and gave one to Ruby.

“What´s the thing you what to show me”

“Just wait a little Rubs, I will show you but later go and get dress and watch some tv, this thing required some preparation before we can do it.”

“Ok sis” and with that Ruby went to her room to change into some clothe before she ran down stairs and sat down and watch cartoon.

Meanwhile Yang waited a bit feeling the warm she had felt earlier, she quickly got back into the bathtub and laid there in the water and watch her cock throbbing to full mast. She then felt the effect happening to her body and genitals. She felt herself grow taller, her legs going past the edge of the tube and her feet´s touching the opposite wall. When she could not grow more on that side, she could feel how her head moved up along the edge before touching the wall. But that was not all, she could see and feel her cock and balls grow as well. She felt her balls grow larger and as she look down she saw that her once small melon size balls where now the size of grapefruits, really big grapefruits. Yang move her hand down to them felling the heat and pules that exuded from them. Looking over her cock she could see it grow to at least 25 inches, bending over towards her face due to its size and the gravity. Yang just smile as she reach out and touch her cockhead with her fingers. She moved her pointing finger and moved it over her urethra and finger it a little, moaning from how good it felt. Once she had given Ruby the last gift for today, the little loli would be come another broken cock hungry for her cock.


	4. A is for Anal

The last thing Yang was going to show Ruby for today was anal, Yang´s favourite sex passion something only a few of the girl that Yang had meet had been able to feel the pleasure of having her massive bitch breaker up their ass. But even those girls had it hard to take the sheer girth of her cock, on one of the girl, Yang had to use a whole bottle of lube just to get the first few inch. If Ruby was going to take her cock, then she would have to make sure that she could take her entire cock up her ass without breaking her. But with her new size that would mean extra work, way more work that she had done to other girls.

She went to her room and headed to her closet, to get the right tools for this job. Opening it and moving aside a few boxes of clothes, she found her box of sex toys. Yang had gather up a lot of bottle of lube and dildos of different size´s all of which she, use normally to loosen up the girls she would fuck in the ass. And she would need to make all or most of her arsenal to make Ruby´s little rosebum loose. But there was some other thing she wanted to get that was more to herself then Ruby. Something that would get her into the right mood, but it needed a few fixing first to fit her new size.  
“Oh this is going to be so much fun Rubs and you will never forget this day.” Yang thought to herself as she smile and started to get hard again.  
While Yang was getting her thing´s ready for Ruby, the loli was siting down at the living room and was watching cartoon show about Hunter & Huntress using the power of friendship to save the day from evil witches and monster.

As she was watching she look back of what had happened during the day. She was happy that Yang let her play this grown up games, but some part of her mind told her that this was still something wrong and Yang was lying. But how could her big nice sister lie to her. Yang had never lied to her before and why would she lie now, she had said that this was a game for adult´s and she also said that she was taking Yang´s cock better than some of the other girls that Yang had play with.  
Ruby was so lost in her mind that she didn´t her Yang coming down.

“Hey Rubs are you ready for the greatest pleasure of your life time.”

Ruby turn around and look at her sister, her eye´s widen and her jaw hit the floor. Yang was dress only in a skimpy outfit showing of her big breast and massive cock and balls were on display, precum was already dripping out from her cockhead. Ruby had to blink to make sure that she wasn´t seeing wrong, she thought her sister cock, balls and herself had grown. She rub her eye´s and look at again and sure enough Yang´s balls had grown from apple size to enormous grapefruit size. 

“Well are you ready or are you going to keep staring at my body, it´s rude to keep a lady waiting” Yang move to the couch and sat down and waved to Ruby telling her to move closer.  
“Ye-Yes sis I ready” Ruby said her voice going back to being nervous.

As Ruby watch her sister getting closer she notice that Yang had a bag with several bottle and strange rubber looking tool, some of the look like a smaller version of her cock other where just difference of the same materiel.

“What are we are going to do with the stuff in the bag sis?”

“Well I told you that I needed to prepare myself in order to make sure that I could show you the last thing of the game for today, well these tools will make it a little bit easier to take my cock.”

“But I have already taken you cock down my mouth and my pee hole.” 

“Well this time we are going up you butt sis, and remember the rules once my cock is out then you have to do as I said.”

“Ye-Your going to take you massive cock up my but that will never fit up there.”

“Not just my cock most of these tools her are going up your ass and they are only just to make it easier for this fellow here to go in your asshole.” Yang said stroking her cock.  
Ruby shivered, some of those things where almost as big as Yang´s cock, but just the thought of having so many thing up her,, what did Yang say asshole? Was enough to make her regrets her decision to agree to this.

While Ruby was semi-lost in her mind Yang had decide to get things started, she lift Ruby and move her to her lap, she pull Ruby´s pants down and move her panties a side and stated to rub her middle finger around her sis little tight rosebum. 

“Eeipp, Yang this feels weird can we do this tomooorr,,,”

Yang had got a middle finger halfway inside Ruby´s ass, her muscle was squeezed around her finger. She grab as spray bottle of lube and spray her other finger and move it in with her other finger. Ruby´s anus muscle where tighter up as more of Yang´s finger moving in and out of her.

“Well dose this still feel weird sis”

Ruby couldn´t respond the weird feeling had disappeared and pleasure had replaced it. And Ruby wanted more of it.

Yang move over to get the first dildo, “Y-Y-Yang please stop using you finger and just shove you cock in me already.”

“Now Ruby just calm down and relax, it will feel good soon.” Yang said as she kept on going in and out with her fingers. Ruby´s eyes where rolling up her skull, and her pussy was getting wetter and was tightening up. But she wanted something inside her, Yang´s cock but Yang was not going to fuck her sister´s ass just yet.

“Right sis, I think that´s enough warm up, lets try the first toy.” Yang said pulling her fingers out of Ruby´s ass and reach for a toy. It was one of Yang´s “smaller toys” an 15 inches long and soda can thick horse cock dildo. “This should be good as an try on you.” Yang said as she lube the fake cock up and lifted Ruby up and bending her over her lap and push that fake horse cock into Ruby´s ass. It went slowly at first, all with Ruby´s hole still being tight and the loli moving around over Yang´s lap.

Yang gave Ruby an evil smile.” So you want to take my cock in you already after I just after I use two of my finger in your ass. Fuck you really are a slut an anal slut for you big sister´s cock.

“YES PLEASE JUST FUCK ME I CAN´T TAKE IT ANYMORE.”

“Then beg for it some more you goddamn cumslut, beg of my cock and my cum.”

“PLEASE FUCK MMMMMEEEE!!!!!!”

Yang had quickly move so that her cock was at Ruby´s rosebum with only her precum as lobe she ram the first three inch of her cock inside her sister. Just as Yang had thought Ruby´s asshole was tight but she hadn´t believe that it would be this tight. Ruby was just moaning from just having her asshole stretch out, Yang just keep ramming her cock in sinking in inch after inch. A bulge was forming around Ruby´s belly as more of her cock was sinking in, once she was halfway in she stop and stated to pull back until her cockhead was almost out. Then she started to move back in slowly building up a rhythm, as soon she got a good rhythm more of her cock went in and the bulge around Ruby´s belly got bigger and was moving away from Ruby´s body.

“Hey Rubs now might be a good time to tell you I have taken some pills to help me. My cock is going to stay hard for several hour and I going to be able to cum much more cum in you, so better get comfy because we aren’t going to stop until the sun´s goes down and up in the morning.”

And with that Yang increase her speed and pull Ruby harder towards her taking in the lovely moans that came out of her sister. This went on for what felt like hours before Yang had her first orgasm. This was her biggest climax she ever had in her life and it went straight towards Ruby´s belly and as soon it came out her belly bulge out so much that look like she look like was inflated balloon. There were so much cum that it move up towards Ruby´s mouth in such speed and force that Ruby couldn´t believe what was happening what was happening. Cum was running out of her through her month and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Once Yang stop cumming she look at her sister now with a belly full to the breaking point with her cum.

“Remember Rubs that was just the first one and there is a long time before the sun goes down, so get ready because you will not walk away from this one.” Yang said an return to once again brutally fucking her little sister asshole.

////Many hours later and many orgasm later/////

Look down at her sister who was completely cover in cum from head till toe and was so goddamn fat from all her cum shooting in to her belly. Cum spill were everywhere and would take time to clean up, but Yang didn´t care about that for now she had to take a break from her day long marathon of fucking her sister in different position.

“Come on Rubs lets go to bed, I carry you up to bed and tomorrow we do some other stuff ok?”

“Mrgrgrurle” 

And with that Yang lift up her little sister and march to bed already planning for what they would do for the next three day. Once she put Ruby down in her bed, Yang pulled her scroll out and called up a friend of her.

“Hey Weiss you free tomorrow?”


	5. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter and I made it long, just a heads up.

The next day Yang woke up feeling better than ever she had in years, finally being able to release all this urge that she had been keeping for years was fantastic. She felt something moving around her crotch, looking down she saw Ruby sleeping with her back against her cock. During the night her body had got ridded of all the cum in her body, now she was once again back to her small little body.  
Yang move her hand down to see if Ruby´s hole was still loose, and sure enough as she move away one of her ass cheeks she could see that her little pucker still hadn´t recover from yesterday’s grand final fucking.

Letting go of the cheek Yang look at her clock on the nightstand, it showed that it was just past 6. Deciding to let her sister sleep some more and trying to recover some of her strength and sanity, Yang as slowly and quiet as best she could moved out of the bed and pick up her sport bra and shorts spats and walk down towards the basement.

In a side room down in the basement there was a homemade gym Yang´s dad had made that they both use from time to time. Seeing as she had some time to kill before Ruby woke up and with Weiss arriving, she was going to workout a little and beat her dad´s current rep record. Once Yang got down she started to get dress feeling how tight her clothes were against her breast and cock, she love this feeling and seeing how massive her bulge were in her spats turn her on a little. She then walk up to the mirror on the wall, she wanted to see just how much she had grown. She could see that she had grown a lot since yesterday, before all that happen yesterday, she was 5,8 ft tall and now she was easily over 6 ft, almost reaching 7 ft. She could also see her tits where bigger just from the sheer fact that her body had grown as well. They use to be DD cups now they were at least E cups.Now for the first time Yang decide to think back of what had happen over the course of yesterday, when she skull fuck Ruby her cock had both growth in length and girth. After fucking Ruby and teaching her foot job in the bathroom her balls had grown as well as herself, and now after taking Ruby´s anal virginity she could´t really see any different with either her body or her cock and balls. Sure they were so big they threaten to spill out of her spats but they were no bigger than after yesterday’s growth. And neither could she see anything on her unless she had grown during the night. Regardless something like this had never happen before when she had fuck other girls.

Thought in the end Yang didn´t really care for how or why parts of her body grew after having had sex with her sister, she like having a big cock and balls and having both growing bigger was great. Plus, if she grows some more then that was a added bonus, she had always wanted to be a 6 ft tall and now she was getting to be that and more. Though she had no control over this ability she hope it didn´t stop after only one day of use.

Deciding to get back to what she was going to in the first place she walk up to the weights and pick two of them up and added them to the bench. The weight was now at 495lbs, Yang´s record was 35 reps at 475lbs and now she was going to try beating her dad´s record 45 reps at 495lbs.

As she lifted the bar, she thought it felt lighter than her previous weight much lighter. As she continues lifting, she notices that she wasn´t getting tired at all. She had easily finish 30 reps and continue, 40, 50, 60 and more nonstop. Once she was pass one hundred, she stop and move the bar back to its holding place. She wasn´t even feeling tired, she got up and added more weight 510lbs, went back and start lifting again. 40 reps didn´t even break a sweat, added more weight 540lbs 40 reps still the bar felt light. She got up once more and added all the weight that she and could fit on the bar 600lbs. And now did the bar feel heavier and with that Yang started to really pump her muscles. She could feel the muscles in her arms getting pump, sweat coming down from her forehead. 

“66,67,68,69,70,71…”

Yang just kept pumping she love to workout, she got hard whenever she did so. The feeling of her cock getting hard and stretching out her spats was great, smelling in the sweat and musk from her balls was like the smell of freshly bake cookies for her she love it.

“122,123,124,125,126,127…”

Yang where now sweating a lot over her body covering her sports bra in sweat. She was slowly losing focus on lifting the bar due to feeling her body burning up in pleasure that she stated to fantasies about having Ruby down here worshiping her cock and balls making her cum while she lifted weight. She heard how her cock was growing and stretching the fabric out, almost breaking her sparts. Her body kept on going with lifting the weights automatic. 

“191,192,193,194,195,196,197,198,199, 200, 201…”

/////

Meanwhile upstairs in Yang´s room, Ruby was starting to wake up feeling something weird down around her butt, memory from last night came back to her and she now realise that whatever felling she got from her butt had probably something with Yang shoving her cock up her ass. As Ruby thought of Yang, she wonder where her sister where, seeing as she was not in bed with her nor in the room.  
“Yang” Yaang” Cried Ruby out but she did not get any respond. She got out of the bed and stated walking around the house calling for her sister.  
“Yang where are you, is this a new game, like hide and seek.” “Yang please come out I scared.” But no matter where Ruby look, she couldn´t find her sister, until there were only one place left to look at and that was down the basement.

As she got closer to the ground floor of the basement, she could hear what sound like grunting coming from the gym room. As the little loli open the door and could see from the crotch angle, of her sister lifting an absolute ludicrous amount of weight. Ruby´s eyes drifted from her sister´s arms down towards her crotch and a soon she saw that massive bulge in Yang´s spans she started to drool from her mouth. Yang´s cock was being barely held back by those spats, and was in an oddly arch way. Not wanting to disturb her sister´s training Ruby decided to sneak closer to her bulging spats. The closer the loli got the more she could smell her sister´s musky sweaty balls which drove her crazy. As her eyes started to get foggy with lust and her body shivering up in pleasure from yesterdays ordeal, with her ass and pussy clenching as they wanted Yang´s meaty cock inside them again.

Once Ruby got to the gym equipment, she carefully moved her arms towards the edge of Yang´s spas and pull them down, she got smack in the face by Yang´s big sweaty cock. Wasting no time Ruby drove first her face all over Yang´s cock before she open her mouth over to the fat smelly cockhead and started to suck it, slowly inching her was down it towards the base.

Meanwhile Yang felt a brief of air hit the lower part of her body looking down between her large breast, she could see Ruby rubbing her face against her cock. Before she could say anything Ruby had stated to suck her cockhead, pleasure rushing through Yang as she allowed herself to breathe and relax. She went back to pumping her muscle while Ruby pleasure her cock. However it quickly became clear for Yang that Ruby couldn´t take more than a few inch of her cock, so the blond stop lifting the bar and put it back and then move her arms to Ruby´s head and took a tight grip on it.  
With Ruby’s mouth already open and ready, how could she possibly refuse such an invitation? Ruby’s eyes practically bulged out of their sockets as Yang yanked her head sharply down, slamming her face into the brawler´s pelvis, forcing her entire cock down the brunet’s throat in a single motion.

“Looks like you wanted to some more love in your throat sis, don’t wore I will give you some pleasure to.” And with that Yang spun Ruby so that her sister´s face were resting on her balls and her ass towards Yang. 

Yang pulled Ruby´s pants down a move her panties away and started to shove three of her finger inside her sister still loose asshole. At the same time, she stated to face fucker Ruby rather hard, the sound of her wet sweaty balls hit her sister face was like music to her. The sound of flesh meeting flesh was a loud slapping noise, loud enough that if there were any neighbours around, they would have clearly heard what was happening. Fortunately for Yang, there were no neighbours, and she continued without restraint. Ruby was feeling an enormous amount of pleasure from having Yang´s finger moving in and out of her, she wanted to tell her to go faster and use more finger´s. But all she could do was vibrate her throat which increase the pleasures for Yang. 

After a while Yang´s fingers had gotten quite slippery from all the sweat and juice from Ruby´s anal, the blond decided to added more finger and soon she had her whole fist inside Ruby´s ass. Yang was no stranger to fisting, however normally, it took care, preparation. You took things slowly, used lots of lube, and eventually might manage to work the whole fist in if things went well. The brawler used her considerable strength to bypass those steps completely, sinking into Ruby up to the wrist in the first moment, and then shoving hard to get in up to the forearm. Yang gave an loud noise of extreme pleasure as she felt her fist hit her cockhead inside Ruby´s guts. Aloud muff out moan could be heard from Ruby, indicating that she was loving having her sister´s fist right up her ass. With a grunt of exertion, Yang forced her hand in as far as it would go, bulge out her sister´s belly once again just in a mix form of her fist and her cock.

Ruby´s mind went blank from the ludicrous amount pleasure she was receiving. She couldn´t keep up, and soon past out falling face first down and sister´s cock and resting at her balls again. However Yang didn´t stop when Ruby past out, she had no way of known that she had past out any way. Luckily for both of them, Ruby´s body basically went in to automatic form as Yang continue facefucking her.

With one last firm tug, Yang ensured that Ruby’s lips were planting firmly around the base of her cock, Ruby´s chin and nose nuzzling her balls, which pulsed and jumped as they unloaded her thick, creamy load into the younger girl’s belly.

“Wow sis we need to star all are mornings like this.” Yang cried out in pleasure as she felt herself empty an even bigger load then yesterday, plus feeling the sheer force behind her cumming hitting her fist was an extra bonus. For the next min Yang cam a nonstop amount of cum into her little sister´s guts, trapping it their thanks to her fist still being deep inside the loli´s ass. Once Yang stopped she lean up and look down at Ruby. “Ehm hello?, Rubs are you awake?”

Yang lifted Ruby´s head up her still hard cock, cum running down it from Ruby´s mouth. As Yang look at her sister she decide that the little girl had enough for now and pick her up and walking up the stair and stating making breakfast. She had a whole schedule for what she and Wiess would be doing with Ruby today.

After 30 mins, Ruby woke up to the smell of hot chocolate and toast, as she open her eye´s she was greeted with a sight of mugs with chocolate, toast, apple slices and a glass of milk.

“Did you enjoy you nap sis”

Ruby look at her sister, she was still in her training outfit and had put her hair in a pony tail, but there was something that seemed of.

“Yang you look taller, like really taller.”

“Yep, say goodbye to 5,8 big sis and hello 6,8 big sis.” Yang said as she started to flex her muscle a lit, “Not only have I grown sis I´m also a hell of a lot stronger, 600lbs barley broke a sweat on me.”

“But how comes you grow sis, it doesn´t seem normal. People don´t grow after sex or do they?”

“No sis we doooon argrggrgr ,,,,”

Ruby´s eyes widen as she look at Yang, the blond´s body started to shake and she started to grow again and not just her body. Yang´s cock, balls and breast grow so large that they rip of her clothing of. Her cock grow well over the 30 inch mark and her ball grow to the size of watermelon and her breast grow to F size. Yang´s muscles grow as well, her once flat stomach was now an eight pack, her arms and legs look like that of an professional boxer. But Yang herself grow over the 7 ft mark, almost close to the 8 ft mark.

“Ya-Yang are ok?” Ruby ask in slight horror.

Yang look down at her body enjoying the view she was seeing. She flex her muscle just loving how it all feel.

“Oh Rubes you have no idea how great this feel, I just loves how my body´s, cock and balls keep´s on growing.” Yang said, before she heard the door knock.

“Oh that most be Weiss, she is a little bit early but that´s fine. Stay here Rubs and enjoy your breakfast, I´m gonna go and have a little chat with Weiss.”

“Oki.” Ruby said before she started to eat the slice apple. As Yang walk towards the door she could´t help but imagen Weiss face once she got a look at this. And as she open the door, she was not disappointment seeing the heir´s jaw hit the ground. Weiss could not believe what she was seeing, she knew that Yang was tall but what she was seeing was absurd. Yang´s face was block by the sheer fact that she was taller the then door frame, it was´t until Yang let Weiss in that the heir could see her friend´s face.

“Y…Yang what happen to you.”

“Well…I had some good times, and well maybe you will get that as well.”

“If your talking about taking growth hormones or something like that no thanks.”

“Nonon its something better.”

“I kinda doubt that, now tell me what happen to you.”

“Well you know my little sister Ruby.”

“Yes what dose she has to do with this.”

“I fuck her.”

“…You did what?”

“I fuck her, like any other kind of those bitches we fuck and this happen.”

“Yang…as your friend, WHAT THE ACTUALL FUCK IS WRONG IS YOU.” Weiss yelled, before getting muffle by Yang. Who then drag Weiss over to a side room. “Weiss not so loud please.”

“What are you afraid of, there is not a single person beside us three within miles. And now fucking explain why I should´t just leave an-

“I called you over so that you could also fuck her and hopefully get the same goodness as I have gotten.”

“….Really?” Weiss said having shifted completely.”

“Yes, is´t that what futa friends dose.”

“Please restraint for using that phrase again please. And how will things play out?”

“Oh easy, you sit down at the sofa, I bring her in. You fuck her like she is a cocksleeve or one of your maiden whores.”

“Fine but if I do not get anything from this I´m fucking your mom. The nice one.”

“Fine by me.” Yang said as they left and split with Yang going back to the kitchen to get Ruby while Weiss sat down on the sofa.

“Ruby you remember Weiss, she´s been over a few times.”

“Yes, hi Weiss.” Little Ruby said waving to the heir, while still eating on a half apple.

“Say Rubs, you know how I have a cock.”

“Mmhh.”

“Well Weiss is also someone that has a girl cock, show her Weiss.” Yang said as Ruby look at Weiss as the heir lifted up her skirt and pull off her panties. Ruby was expecting to see an massive cock with equal massive balls like Yang. But Weiss was tiny, and why did she have that metal rings around her cock and balls. Before the little girl could ask, Weiss had removed the rings and slowly her balls and cock started to swell up until they where the size of cantaloupes and her cock was 18 inches.

“You see Rubs, before all of this growth I got, Weiss was the one packing the most out of us. Then you happen and now your going to make Weiss feel as good as you done to me.” Yang said as she push Ruby forward until her lips touch Weiss´s cock head and the heir gave a cute moan.

“She is good is´t she.”

“Yes she is…ooohhhfuck this is good.” Weiss moan as she grab Ruby and pull her down to the base of her cock before she started to face fuck Ruby hard, slamming her into her pelvis.

“Fufuffufufufu I gonna cum so hard and so fast from this fuck-hole.” Weiss moan out as she slam balls deep into Ruby´s mouth and down her throat and came hard. Soon enough Ruby´s stomach was bloating up like a balloon as it had done several times by now and it kept on coming until bits of cum was leaking from her mouth and nose, before Weiss pull out and sat down.

“Oohh wow that was so good. So how long dose it take before I well grow?”

“Oh just a few seconds usually, enough for Rubs here to get ready for round two, right sis.”

All of Ruby´s respond was wet cummy gibbrishing.

“Ok well I hop that I can AAaasssssshhhh” Weiss said before she felt something happening to her body. Both Yang and Ruby watch as Weiss´s body started to shake and soon the heiress was growing. She was not getting as much of a muscle mass as Yang, but she did grow a lot in heigh. Weiss shot up to 10 ft tall and ripe of her clothes into pieces and her cock and balls grew to be equally as Yang´s own cock and balls where, before she stop growing.

“Holy hell Weiss, your massive now.” Yang said as she watch Weiss rubbing her head having hit it on the ceiling.

“Yes and fuck did it feel good.” Weiss said before the sofa crack and it snap under her weight.

“Told you, now shall we teach this little cocksleeve how we fuck bitches.” Yang said holding Ruby up, her cock fully hard and so was Weiss.

“Naturally.” Weiss said grabbing her cock and smiling sinister. Ruby had no saying in this as she quickly was getting spitroasted by the two impossible large cocks and where getting fuck harder and into oblivion. Over the next 6 hours the two of monstrous tall and well hung futas where fucking Ruby, dumping load after load of cum into or over the loli. All while the two of them where working up a huge amount of sweat, that a small pool of water had been collected and mix with cum running over the floor. Currently the three of them where sitting on the remain of the sofa, Ruby sandwich between the two tall and sweaty futas.

“Oh wow…that was by far our best fucking Weiss.”

“A…agreeable. Hey is it ok if I stay over for a few days. I not ready to give up this fuck-hole just yet.”

“Sure, I do…oh hang on. Sup mom.” Yang said answering her scroll, all while Weiss where texting to her mom.

“Mm no everything is ok just chilling with Weiss and Ruby. What?, ok no that´s not a problem we will do fine, you two just take care of each other. Ok bye, hey Rubs mom just call, she and dad won’t be coming home until the end of the month apparently. You know what that means.” 

“And my mom is fine with me staying here for a few days.” Weiss said as both her and Yang where looking down at Ruby with sinister smile.Ruby look up at Yang and Weiss and her eyes widen along with her feeling the air being knock out of her as she watch, Yang and Weiss´s bodies was once again growing and the was growing fast and big. Both Yang and Weiss´s bodies where reaching 18 ft tall and their muscles grew massively and to a point where Ruby was being crush in between the two titans’ massive muscles thighs. Their arms and body resemble more of a bodybuilder, their tits growing to G cups and their cocks where growing to 38 inches long and their balls size to that of beach volley balls.

“Lets have some fun.” The two futas said reaching down to the shit scared loli.


End file.
